Fire rescue
by affinityreign
Summary: When going to pick up Tohru, Yuki sees something that makes him rush to the building where she works... what hapened to tohru and what will happen to yuki and the others when they arrive? oneshot


11

Yuki Shoma walked down the street towards the building where his friend Tohru Honda worked. The wind blew his black hair over his dark blue eyes. It was a beautiful night and would have been perfect for him, if not for the three other following behind him.

Kyo Shoma, his cousin, was bored so Shigure Shoma, his other cousin, forced Kyo to go along with Yuki to pick up Tohru.

Then out of the blue Ayame Shoma, Yuki's older brother, showed up and wanted to spend a little bonding time with Yuki. So he came along dragging Shigure out of the house along with them.

The four of them walked down the street with Yuki in front of the other three by about two feet. He was embarrassed to be related to them, let alone walking down the same street with them arguing amongst themselves.

Yuki stopped as a TV showing the news caught his eye. It showed a building that was on fire. Reading the captions he tried to figure out which building it was. Staring at the picture a moment longer Yuki realized what building it was. A hotel, the same one where Tohru worked! Yuki gasped and darted down the street running as fast as his two legs could carry him.

Kyo, Ayame and Shigure watched him speed away.

"Yuki?" Ayame shouted after his younger brother. "Yuki, WAIT!"

"Holy Shit!" Kyo yelled. "Look!" he pointed to the TV Yuki had been looking at. Shigure and Ayame looked and seconds later the three of them were running after Yuki.

Yuki rounded the corner and came into view of the burning building. Large crowds of people were gathered around it. But two people caught his eye immediately.

Arguing with a policeman were Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uo, Tohru's best friends. He rushed over to them and interrupted Uo's interrogation of the police.

"Where's Honda-san?" Yuki asked urgently.

"She's the only one who hasn't come out yet." Hanajima replied solemly.

"Yhea, And this asshole won't anyone go in to help her!" Uo added and pointed to the cop in question.

"It's to dangerous Miss. Just wait for the rescue team to get here and they'll get her out of there." The policeman retorted.

"By that time she could be DEAD!" UO shouted in his face.

Kyo, Ayame and Shigure came up behind Yuki in time to hear Uo's statement. They watched her as she turned around and proceeded to threaten the policeman. A loud explosion interrupted them as a gas

tank caught fire.

Yuki whipped around to face the building that was engulfed by even more flames. Acting on a spilt second decision, both Yuki and Kyo ran for the building ignoring the police.

Shigure and Ayame both jumped forward, Shigure grabbed onto Kyo's arm to stop him while Ayame ran after Yuki who disappeared into the burning building.

"Shigure! Let me go!" yelled Kyo trying to escape from Shigure's grasp.

"No Kyo. It's too dangerous." Shigure tried to reason. "It's bad enough Yuki went in."

"Honda-san is still in that building Shigure! We have to try and get her out. The fire-trucks are still halfway across town. Uo's right! By the time they get here, she will be dead! And so will Yuki and Ayame!" Kyo yelled.

That seemed to hit Shigure as he let go of Kyo's arm. "Alright then. But Kyo, please be careful. Yuki ran in blind, so try not to waste time and find her." Shigure said.

Kyo nodded and ran towards the tapeline, which was guarded by police. He dodged under it.

"Hey kid, STOP!" A police officer yelled. The cop grabbed Kyo by the wrist but Kyo flipped him over his shoulder and kept on running.

"Are you crazy?" Uo yelled at Shigure. "Letting him go like that! HE COULD DIE!"

Shigure turned to Uo. "Him and Yuki have a better chance of saving Tohru-kun and coming out alive then any of the officers." He replied as he turned back to see Kyo jump onto a nearby lamppost with one leap.

People pointed up at him. Even Hanajima wore a look of surprise on her face as she saw how well Kyo was balanced on the street light.

Kyo looked through the windows of the Hotel. Amazed he could still smell Yuki and Ayame's scent through the smoke. They were on the second floor. Then a new smell hit him. It was faint but he thought he could smell lavender. Then it hit him that was Tohru's scent. He followed it till he was looking up at the fourth floor.

Kyo nodded down to Shigure and held up four fingers. Shigure, understanding, nodded. Kyo jumped down to a second level balcony and smashed open the glass door. Darting out to the hallway, he saw Yuki and Ayame through a wall of fire.

Covering his mouth with his sleeve Kyo ran through the fire and grabbed onto Yukis' and Ayames' jacket collar and pulled them towards the stairs.

"What the? Kyo?" Ayame exclaimed.

"You guys are taking to long." Kyo said. "And your still two floors to low!" Kyo let go of their jackets and let them run on their own.

Yuki ran ahead when the stair door came into view. Aiming a kick at the hinges, the door flew off it's hanging and slid down a flight of stairs.

"Very nice little brother." Ayame complimented.

Yuki grinned and started up the stairs the others following behind him.

Outside Shigure watched as Kyo broke the window and disappeared into the burning building.

"Good thing we won't have to pay for that." Shigure sighed and turned to the two girls beside him.

"Um, either of you wouldn't happen to have a phone would you?" He asked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Uo screamed at him. "YOU JUST LET THEM ALL RUN INTO A BURNING BUILDING AND YOUR ASKING FOR A PHONE!"

Shigure took a step back. "But… but…" he stuttered.

Hanajima stepped forward holding out her black cell phone. "Here." She turned to Uo. "We couldn't have stopped them even if we wanted to."

"Oh I give up. Who are you calling?" Uo asked Shigure in a defeated voice.

"Just a little bit of help." Shigure answered as he dialed Hatori's number.

When he hung up Shigure sighed. Hatori was on his way over to help just in case. He handed the phone back to Hanajima and thanked her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Shigure dashed to the building beside the burning hotel.

Hanajima and Uo exchanged glances and ran after him, unaware of the cop Uo had threatened earlier on the ground, so they walked on top of him. Suddenly two policemen blocked the path to the other building, stopping them.

Yuki, Kyo and Ayame finally reached the fourth floor with only one incident. A beam had fallen and nearly struck Ayame but the Zodiac snake had managed to dodge it, but at the cost of searing the ends of his long, silver hair.

"I'm going to have to cut that later." Ayame sighed sadly.

Kyo tried to smell where Tohru was but all he got was a lung full of smoke. His eyes watered as he began to cough.

More beams began to fall around them as the fire spread and the heat became almost unbearable.

"Come on we have to keep moving." Yuki advised, his voice muffled by his ash-covered sleeve.

"She should be on the left side somewhere." Kyo informed them. They nodded and started to break down doors.

Yuki broke the second door with his foot and looked inside. Lying, unconscious in the middle of the room, was Tohru. She was covering a small white rabbit.

"Guys! Over here!" Yuki cried to the others who came running. Yuki was the first one to reach the young girls' side and he quickly put out the fire in her hair and on her clothes.

Ayame picked up the rabbit in his arms, surprised. "Momiji?" He turned to Yuki and shouted. "Grab her. We have to go before this whole building collapses!"

Yuki and Kyo nodded. Yuki bent down and picked Tohru up in his arms, careful not to hit too many of her burns. The three of them headed for the door when Kyo suddenly stiffened and grabbed the

others' arms to stop them. Just as they stopped, beams along the hallway collapsed sending part of the upper level crashing down. Luckily the left side was safe from harm.

"Damn." Ayame cursed. "That was our only way out." He looked to his younger brother and the girl in his arms worriedly.

"Maybe not." Kyo stated. The others looked at him and saw him standing by the glass door on the opposite side of the room. Kyo looked at them and shouted. "You might want to cover your eyes!"

"Why-?" Yuki started to ask but Ayame gasped and covered him, Tohru and Momiji's rabbit form with his body as glass showered over them.

Ayame turned to Kyo. "Are you nuts?" He screamed then noticed Kyo's hand. It was bleeding. "Oh Kyon. Your hand."

"It's fine." Kyo said covering his cut up right hand with his left. "Come on. We're going to have to jump."

Ayame and Yuki looked at him like he was crazy.

"MORON CAT! We can't jump that far, we're not all cats like you!" Yuki yelled.

Kyo glared at him. "Shut up you damn rat! There's a building that's less then a story down just across from us. Shigure is over there on the roof waiting for us. So move it or lose it rat boy!" He shouted at Yuki and stepped out onto the metal balcony. Speechless now, Yuki and Ayame followed him.

Shigure stood on the roof of the building next to the hotel. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kyo, Yuki carrying an unconscious Tohru, and Ayame step out onto the balcony. He looked to the ground below him where Hatori, who had arrived a few minutes ago, Hanajima and Uo were standing.

"They got her!" He yelled to them.

Hatori nodded and Hanajima and Uo hugged each other in relief.

Yuki looked at the gap between the two building and gulped. He knew without Tohru he might be able to jump it, but with her in his arms was a definite 'NO'. He turned to Kyo and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kyo, you're going to have to take Honda-san with you when you jump. I won't be able to make it." Yuki explained.

Kyo nodded and took Tohru from Yuki. He jumped onto the edge of the railing and jumped across the gap, landing a foot beside Shigure. The extra weight in his arms made him lose his balance after landing, sending him face first onto the hard roof.

Kyo jumped up and brushed himself off while Shigure went to check on Tohru.

Ayame jumped next after Kyo, as Yuki basically forced him to get Momiji to safety. He summer-salted to a stop trying not to crush the rabbit in his arms.

Yuki gulped as he climbed onto the railing. He hated heights. He was just about to jump when a loud scrapping noise stopped him. The balcony shifted and the top part of the fasting were melted away

from the building making it sink forward. Yuki lost his balance and fell off the railing; luckily he grabbed the edge of the floor to stop his fall.

"YUKI!" Ayame and Shigure yelled as they watched him lose his balance. Ayame prepared to jump back over to pull him back to safety but Shigure stopped him.

"SHIGURE?" Ayame shouted.

"Apparently I'm the only one with a brain round her!" Shigure yelled back at Ayame. "If you jump over there. Your weight will make the whole thing collapse! And take Yuki with it!"

Ayame stopped. "Bu-but we have to help him!" he stuttered.

A rumbling sound caught them all off guard. Two stories below Yuki a loud explosion sent a wave of fire at him. Yuki lifted his legs so he wouldn't catch on fire but the heat was overwhelming. Yukis hands began to burn as the metal heated up. He tried to hold on but the intense heat blurred his vision. Unable to hold on to conciseness any longer, Yuki passed out and began to fall towards the ground.

Hatori, Uo and Hanajima all watched in horror as they saw Yuki fall, and then unable to do anything as they were to far away to catch him even if he did fall. But that didn't stop Hatori form trying. The solemn man rushed forward with the two other behind him.

"NO!" Ayame screamed as he watched as his little brother fell towards the ground. A wisp of orange caught his eye as Kyo jumped over the rim of the building to plunge to the ground after Yuki.

"Kyo!" Shigure yelled as he ran to the edge of the building to watch what was happing below.

Kyo had only two more stories to go before both him and Yuki were squashed like bugs on a windshield, on the ground. Kyo just managed to grab Yuki's arm and the wooden flagpole at the same time to stop their fall. The jerk of stopping suddenly almost made him drop Yuki but he held on to him. As much as he hated it, he had saved the damn rats life.

'He owes me for this!' Kyo thought angrily. 'Making me jump off a building. Jeez!'

"KYO!" someone shouted up at him.

Kyo looked down to see Hatori and Tohru's two friends below him. They were about to stories below him. Apparently it was Uo who had yelled. Then a problem stuck him, no way was he getting down off this pole without hurting the dumb rat whom he has just saved. Then he looked back at Hatori and thought. 'With in non-hurtable landing distance.'

"HEY HATORI! CATCH YUKI!" Kyo yelled to the older man.

Hatori gave him a what-are-you-going-on-about-kind of look before he saw Kyo begin to swing Yuki, then basically chuck the younger boy at him.

Hatori ran forwards and caught Yuki before he hit the ground.

Kyo meant to stop swinging but he couldn't stop the momentum. The wooden pole he was holding onto snapped from all the pressure, and Kyo like Yuki before him fell to the ground.

Uo saw this and ran forwards immediately. Hatori was about to object but it was too late. Uo caught Kyo.

A big puff of orange smoke exploded in Uo's face and she suddenly found herself holding a small orange cat in her arms.

"Kyo?"

Ayame, carrying Momiji, and Shigure, carrying Tohru, came out of the building in time to see Uo catch Kyo and Kyo transform. Ayame raced to Hatori who was checking on You're your and Shigure walked calmly over to Uo who seemed to be going into a fit.

As soon as he got close Uo shoved the small, orange, dizzy cat under Shigure's nose.

"What happened? DID I HIT HIM IN THE WORNG PLACE? IS THERE A SECERT BUTTON OR SOMETHING! TELL ME!" the Yankee screamed.

Shigure looked at her and chuckled. Tohru had said the exact same thin when she first found out about the Shoma family curse.

"Ugh… I don't feel that good…" Kyo stated from Uo's arms. Uo yelped in surprise. "Ow my ears! Do you mind? Hunh?" Kyo paused and looked down at his paws his ears twitching for a minute. "Ah I'm a cat! Did you hug me?" Kyo asked Uo.

"I didn't hug you. I caught you." Uo said clearly in her defense.

"Wow. It really is Kyon." Hanajima said interrupting their fight before it began. "How is this possible?" She asked Shigure who was about to reply, but a dirty look from Hatori shut him up.

"Sorry can't say." Shigure replied with a grin.

"Oh?" Hanajima smiled wickedly. She took Tohru out of Shigure's arms and walked back over to Uo. "Come on Uo-Chan. We will stay at their house for as long as need be. Until we get to the bottom of this mystery." She said.

"Okay." Uo walked cheerfully after her with Kyo, in cat form, in her arms.

"But- but, you… you can't." whined Shigure.

Hanajima turned around and sent a wave of Electro magnetic waves at Shigure. "Do not tell us what we can, or can not, do!" She stated simply as Shigure fell to the ground feeling like a roasted duck.

"Nice, but really necessary?" Uo asked the black-haired girl.

"No." Hanajima replied. "But fun nonetheless." She looked past Shigure's twitching form to see Hatori looking quite pleased with what Hanajima had done.

"That was very well done." Hatori complimented. "You must tell me how it is done one day."

"One day perhaps." Hanajima turned around quickly. "But in the mean time I hope the fried dog on the ground has extra rooms in his house." She pointed to Shigure. "We're all very tired, and probably staying awhile."

And they did stay a while. A week, two days, 4 hours, 53 minutes and 21 seconds to be precise. Shigure counted. After that Hanajima and Uo finally managed to get the truth out of the Shoma's, they promised never to tell anyone about it though. Then everything went back to normal… somewhat…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

My first fruits basket, and hopefully not my last. I did it for an english project. Comments more then welcome, Flames accepted even. Lol

Yuki- you almost killed me!

Me- So, at least you're still alive. I made Kyon save you.

Kyo- I don't know why u made me do that.

Me- Cuz Yukis my favorite! huggs Yuki and yuki transforms

Yuki – ahh rats. grabbs clothes and leaves R&R while I go get changed

Me- you really shouldn't bother. grins evily

Yuki- you evil, sadistic hentai!

Kyo- anyway we're all leaving….

Me- bye everybody! If you want you can e-mail me at 


End file.
